fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Switch/Collectible Gallery
This is a list of Stickers and Moons you can collect in Mario Kart Switch. Both Moons and Stickers can be viewed in the Scrapbook, which will both list all Moons you've found in a Super Mario Odyssey-esque list, and the Sticker page which will show all stickers you've unlocked and allow you to place them on your vehicle. Up to 4 stickers can be placed on one vehicle at a time. Moons These moons are "achievements" which are unlocked after you complete certain tasks. The moons are color coded as follows- *Green- "Cup" achievements which will be earned through placing in Grand Prix cups. *Blue- "Time Trial" achievements, earned through beating Staff Ghosts or getting good times on courses. *Yellow- "Coin Collecting" achievements, earned with coin collecting milestones. *Red- "Online" achievements, earned through winning streaks and VR in online modes. *Violet- "Battle" achievements, earned with things like Balloon Popping milestones and such. *Orange- "Misc." achievements. *Pink- "Mission" achievements, earned through beating missions under certain conditions. ---- Green Moons- * G001 (Career Beginnings)- Beat the Mushroom Cup in 150cc * G002 (Growing Faster)- Beat the Mushroom Cup in 200cc * G003 (Mushroom Master)- Beat the Mushroom Cup in 150cc or higher with a 3 star rating * G004 (Blooming Racer)- Beat the Flower Cup in 150cc * G005 (Burned Tires)- Beat the Flower Cup in 200cc * G006 (Pollenation Perfect!)- Beat the Flower Cup in 150cc or higher with a 3 star rating * G007 (Scrambled Speedster)- Beat the Egg Cup in 150cc * G008 (Sunny Side Up!)- Beat the Egg Cup in 200cc * G009 (Hard-Boiled Hero)- Beat the Egg Cup in 150cc or higher with a 3 star rating * G010 (Star-Powered Steering)- Beat the Star Cup in 150cc * G011 (Superstar's Saga)- Beat the Star Cup in 200cc * G012 (Shoot for the Stars)- Beat the Star Cup in 150cc or higher with a 3 star rating * G013 (Royal Racer)- Beat the Special Cup in 150cc * G014 (King Me!)- Beat the Special Cup in 200cc * G015 (Nitro Mario Kart Champion!)- Beat the Special Cup in 150cc or higher with a 3 star rating. ---- * Y001 (Coin Collector)- Collect 100 coins * Y002 (Mr. Moneybags)- Collect 500 coins * Y003 (Coin Coffer)- Collect 1000 coins * Y004 (Filthy Rich)- Collect 2000 coins * Y005 (Swimming in Cash)- Collect 3000 coins * Y006 (Karting Empire)- Collect 4000 coins * Y007 (Wario's Jealous)- Collect 5000 coins * Y008 (Super 9s)- Collect 9999 coins Blue Moons- * B001 (Dreamscape Drifter)- Beat Luigi Land's Staff Ghost. * B002 (Dream Team!)- Beat Luigi Land's Expert Staff Ghost. * B003 (Spelunker)- Beat Second-Level Caverns' Staff Ghost. * B004 (Struck Gold!)- Beat Second-Level Caverns' Expert Staff Ghost * B005 (Super Mushroom Score)- Beat Power-Up Palace's Staff Ghost. * B006 (Super Star Showoff)- Beat Power-Up Palace's Expert Staff Ghost * B007 (Slapshot!)- Beat Toadette's Pink Rink's Staff Ghost * B008 (Power Play!)- Beat Toadette's Pink Rink's Expert Staff Ghost * B009 (Break a Sweat)- Beat Goomba's Giant Gym's Staff Ghost * B010 (Hardcore Work Out!)- Beat Goomba's Giant Gym's Expert Staff Ghost * B011 (A-maze-ing!)- Beat Hedges of Illusion's Staff Ghost. * B012 (Drive, Forest, Drive!)- Beat Hedges of Illusion's Expert Staff Ghost. * B013 (A Musical Celebration)- Beat New Donk Parade's Staff Ghost. * B014 (A Musical Encore)- Beat New Donk Parade's Expert Staff Ghost. ---- Orange Moons- * O001 (Destroyed!)- Destroy a Blue Shell. * O002 (Bombshelled)- Throw a shell at a Bomb Car and hit someone with it. * O003 (Ricoshet)- Have a Green Shell bounce off the highest amount of walls it can (5). * O004 (Oops!)- Slip on 5 Banana Peels in one match! * O005 (Gone Bananas)- Have 3 people slip on one use of your Giant Banana. Stickers Stickers are unlocked through either Moons, specific character picks, or just Randomly after a race. There is an expansive amount of stickers you can earn in this game. MarioEmblemMK8.png|Mario Emblem Default 443px-Artwork - MARIO.svg.png|Mario Win a Gold Trophy with Mario Mario jumping.png|Mario (3D Land) Random Mario_MK8.png|Mario (Kart) Random TTYDPaperMario.png|Paper Mario (TTYD) Random Rabbid Mario - RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|Rabbid Mario Random Mario-M&LDT.png|Mario (Dream Team) Random Mario_37.png|Dr. Mario Random Super_Mario_Maker_-_Mario.png|Construction Mario Random/Own Super Mario Odyssey Santa Mario MKS.png|Santa Mario Random (during December) MarioIconSM3DW.png|Mario (Icon) Win a Gold Special/Gold Lightning trophy with Mario LuigiEmblemMK8.png|Luigi Emblem Default Luigiart2.png|Luigi Win a Gold Trophy with Luigi Luigi-M&LDT.png|Luigi (Dream Team) Random LuigiGlider3DS.PNG|Luigi (Kart) Random LM_Luigi_Flee.png|Luigi (Mansion) Random Rabbid Luigi - RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|Rabbid Luigi Random Mario&Luigihigh5.png|High Five! Win a Gold Trophy with Mario & Luigi in your team MarioPiT.png|Partners in Time Win a Gold Trophy with Mario & Baby Mario in your team MarioYoshi.png|Best Friends Forever! Win a Gold Trophy with Mario & Yoshi in your team Promotion Stickers